


Worth the Wait

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e13 The Long Goodbye, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Long Good-byePost-ep (although AU)





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

9:00 PM

"Donna!"

"Yes," she appeared instantly, as if hovering right outside the door.

"Dinner?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Pizza or Chinese?" she readied her note pad to take his order.

"How about we go out?  I'm done here and by default that means you're done as well," Josh had gotten out of his chair and was coming around the desk.

"Dinner?  Out?  In a real restaurant with actual silverware and everything?" Donna grinned.

"Yes Donnatella, a meal without sporks," he smirked as he stopped right in front of her and she saw it again, that look in his eyes that was melting her heart.

"Sounds great," she smiled softly and went about gathering her stuff.

They slid into a quiet booth at the back of the cozy Italian restaurant, instantly bread and herbed olive oil appeared.  The waitress smiled a silent 'I'll be right back' to Donna as she balanced a huge tray of food.

Dinner was quiet and delicious.  Donna kept trying to catch that look in Josh's eyes again, but her fear of getting caught staring kept her eyes focused on her plate.

"You okay?" Josh asked after an extended period of silence.

"I'm fine," Donna smiled.

"You're quiet," Josh sipped his wine.

"I'm enjoying the peace," Donna leaned back against the booth and closed her eyes, her features softening in the candlelight.

With her eyes closed Donna realized this was what a good date felt like, not that this was a date.  There was no awkwardness, no reaching for topics of conversation, it was comfortable and easy and wonderful.

"Did you hear from CJ today?" Josh finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," Donna opened her eyes and smiled sadly, "she's due back tonight."

"Was she OK?"

"I'm not sure, she sounded resigned to her father's illness.  It's so sad," Donna dabbed a piece of bread in her remaining marinara sauce.

"At Christmas I told Toby I'd rather have a convict for a father than no father at all, but I don't know how I'd handle this," Josh admitted.

"You'd handle it like you handle everything else Josh with compassion and concern and a lot of help from me," Donna smirked in an effort to bring the conversation back to a happy place.

Josh reached over and took her hand in his and smiled.  He laced their fingers together and rested their joined hands on the table.

"Dessert?" the waitress asked.

Donna shook her head just slightly, but Josh saw her.

"No thanks, we're all set," he smiled at the waitress who offered to bring the bill right away.

Josh paid for dinner and collected their coats.  When they were out on the sidewalk, he pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers.

"Not here," Donna whispered, her breath warm against his lips.

"OK," Josh agreed, but held her close for another second before releasing her to walk to the car.

They drove in a comfortable silence to Josh's apartment.  He took her gloved hand in his as they climbed the stone steps.

Finally inside the apartment, Josh helped Donna out of her coat and led her over to the couch.  Gently he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her closer, a palpable energy coursing between them.

"Could I kiss you now?" he asked quietly.

"Please," she answered as she placed her hands against his chest, sliding them up over his shoulders to bring him closer.

Their first kiss was the culmination of five years of desire, a deep friendship, a loyal professional relationship and a cultivated love.  Both had felt they were dancing around their feelings with less success these days.  Her failed attempt at a relationship with a fairly normal guy, his lack of sarcastic comments.

The kiss evolved quickly, through all of the levels of their relationship, the softness of friendship, the security of their working world, the tenderness of love and the unmistakable heat of desire.  Each would try to catch a gasp of air without breaking the kiss, but finally desperate for a deep breath, Donna pulled away.

"Oh God," she sighed as she sucked in the air.

Josh gulped in some air and then reached for her again, she went willingly back to his arms and lips.  Their arms wrapped as far as they could around one another, finally bringing their bodies crashing together.  Josh tried to grind his hips against hers when he felt his cell phone fly off and crash to the floor.

"Damn," he muttered as he picked up the phone, which appeared to be fine.

Donna giggled as they both divested themselves of pagers and cell phones, piling them on the end table next to the couch.

Donna took his hands and walked them to the couch, pulling him down on top of her as she began nibbling on his neck.  Josh moaned as she licked and sucked at the skin exposed by his open collar.

Josh went to work on the buttons of her silk blouse, enthralled by each new section of skin he found.  Donna wriggled up a little and ran her fingers through his hair as he explored her bare stomach.

A shrill cell phone ring interrupted his endeavors.  Trying to calm his breathing, Josh fumbled around on the end table and flipped open the phone.

"Hello."

"Josh?"

"CJ, where are you?"

"I'm back, just driving back from the airport, I was delayed in Cleveland."

"Oh good, well not good, but I'm glad you're back, since you were gone and..." Josh realized he was babbling.

"Josh, where's Donna?"

"Huh?"

"I called the office and Carol said she had left, but I just tried her at home..."

"Did you try her cell?" Josh stalled for time as he tried to will the blood back to his poor brain.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You answered," CJ sighed and Josh could tell she was tired.

"I answered her phone, huh, well we came back here after work, I must have grabbed the wrong phone."

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah," Josh admitted.

"Look, I'm about 5 minutes from your place, do you mind if I stop by?  I really need to talk to Donna," CJ sounded so sad Josh couldn't refuse.

He looked up and noticed Donna was buttoning her blouse, hiding all that beautiful alabaster skin he had just gotten so attached to.

"Of course CJ, come on over."

Josh said good bye and flipped the phone shut.  Donna slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her head under his chin.

"She needs you," he said quietly.

"I know," Donna kissed his shoulder, her lips warm even through the material of his shirt.

Josh went and boiled water for tea while Donna straightened up the living room.  It was just a few minutes before CJ buzzed.  Donna let her through the security door and waited for her arrival at the apartment door.

As soon as CJ dropped her purse on the floor she threw her arms around Donna and dissolved in tears.  Donna held her friend tightly, unsure of the last time either of them had cried like this.  Donna figured it hadn't been since Simon died and remembered that was less than a year ago, too much tragedy for one person.

Josh hung back and watched for a minute, listening as Donna cooed anything in CJ's ear to make her feel safe and loved.  His chest tightened as he remembered how many times she had held him during his recovery, both physical and mental.

Finally Donna coaxed CJ to the couch and the two women sat together.  CJ just stared straight ahead, Donna had turned toward her, a leg tucked underneath her and she was brushing CJ's hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," CJ said with a shuddering breath.

"Don't be silly, it seems like you needed that," Donna smiled.

"I don't know what to do.  What would you do?"

"Honestly CJ, I don't know.  It's different for me though, my job isn't that important, I could leave," Donna gulped as the thought of having to chose between her family and Josh choked her.

"I offered to quit and go to Dayton, but I can't, we've worked too hard for this term.  What do I do?"

"Well, you said Molly went back for the time being, but she probably won't stay right?"  Donna asked.

"Right," CJ sniffled.

"Then I'll tell you what we do, I will do some research and get the names of the best long-term care facilities in the area and this weekend you and I will go visit them."

"You'd come with me?"

"Of course, you'll be too emotional to ask questions, I'll have a list prepared and take notes, so you can look them over later. Sell the house, move him here.  He might not know you, but you can spend time with him, remember for him, tell him stories," Donna knew it was painful, but CJ had to start planning for the future.

"Things are always easier if you have a plan," CJ admitted.

"When things were the worst for me with Jeff, I planned my departure.  I saved some money and I researched the different candidates in the election.  I almost went to work for Hoynes, but luckily things have a way of working themselves out.  Anyway, my point is, having that plan in the works made the bad days a little better," Donna held her hand and squeezed.

"Were there a lot of bad days?" CJ asked, Donna never talked about Jeff at all.

"Yeah," Donna frowned, but didn't offer any more information.

"Hey CJ," Josh announced himself softly and brought two big mugs of tea.

"Hello Joshua," CJ smiled, her eyes red and puffy, but brighter than when she entered.

Josh handed them each a mug of tea and sat across from them on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this," CJ waived her hand around to indicate her arrival.

"Don't worry about it.  I understand, better than anyone, that sometimes you just need to talk to Donna.  I'm going to go work in the other room, feel free to stay as long as you'd like," Josh stood and kissed CJ's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Claudia," he whispered against her ear.

The two women drank their tea and CJ filled Donna in on the rest of her trip, including her liaison with Marco.

"Do you think anything will come of it?" Donna asked over the rim of her mug.

"No, he lives in Paris.  It felt good though, I needed to just lose myself in something and Marco was very understanding."

"I find men to be incredibly understanding when they think they might get laid," Donna chuckled and CJ joined her, relaxed for the first time.

"Well I should get going.  Can I walk you to your car?" CJ stood and offered a hand to Donna.

Donna stood too and realized her car was still at the White House and she didn't really want to leave at the moment.

"No that's OK, I'll just make sure Josh is all set and whatnot," Donna seemed instantly jittery.

"Donna, what's going on?" CJ narrowed her eyes toward the younger woman.

"Nothing, I just um, I'm just not quite ready to go yet," Donna admitted.

"Did I...?  Were you...?  Oh God, I'm so sorry," CJ began putting the pieces together.

"You didn't interrupt anything, if you had called about 10 minutes later it might have been a different story," Donna blushed.

"Well then, I am really going now.  We'll talk tomorrow and honestly Donna, thank you so much," CJ hugged her again and slipped on her coat.

"Bye Josh!"

"Good night CJ," Josh appeared instantly, afraid Donna was going to leave as well.

He smiled when he saw Donna without her coat and shoes and CJ grinned at his reaction.

Donna closed the door and slid the chain on, she took her time as she felt Josh approach her.  He slid his hands from her waist around to the front of her stomach and leaned down to kiss right behind her ear, his nose sifting through her hair to reach skin.

He held her quietly for a moment before turning her in his arms.

"You're so kind," he kissed her temple, his lips lingering there.

"We've all become family, living here in this time and place, we abandoned all of that security for this and we were lucky to find it with each other," her voice sounded shaky and he kissed her to fortify her statement.

"Make love to me," she spoke against his lips softly and Josh couldn't tell if he heard the words or felt their vibration.

He pulled back and took her hand, leading her down the hall.  He had cleaned his bedroom while she was talking to CJ, the bed turned down and music playing softly.

With only the soft yellow light of the bedside lamp to guide them, Josh and Donna removed each other's clothes.  They dueled with the desire to see each other's body and the physical need to be kissing.  Finally the desire to taste her skin dragged Josh's lips from her mouth and repositioned them on her bare shoulder.

He walked them around to the side of the bed and laid her back against the cool sheets, kissing his way down her body.  He was surprised by how small she was, she had always seemed larger than life to him and her height made her seem bigger than she really was.  He could wrap his hands around her waist. Donna threw her head back against the pillows and sighed, her body thrumming with desire for this man she had loved for so long.

"Josh," it was barely a whisper.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, kissing her thoroughly before looking in her eyes.

"Yes?" he grinned.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you?" Donna mustered all of her strength to focus on her words and not ravage Josh's body.

"I have a feeling it is a similar length of time to that during which I have wanted you," Josh blushed.

"Nice grammar Harvard boy," Donna giggled and then pulled him closer for another kiss.

"You are unbelievably gorgeous," Josh commented as he kissed his way across her chest to taste her breasts.

"Let me see you," Donna pouted as she pushed Josh onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"Alas, I am not quite as beautiful as you," he threw his arms out to the side in surrender.

"I'll be the judge of that," Donna grinned as she took her own inventory of Josh.

Her lips on his skin were driving him right to the brink and he knew he wasn't going to last under much more of her silent scrutiny.

He flipped her gracelessly onto her back, struck by the joy he found on her face.

"You having fun?" he smirked.

"Uh huh," she nodded slowly as she wiggled her hips into the proper position.

He reached over her body for the night stand and the box of condoms he desperately hoped was still in there. As he stretched over her she reached up and ran her nails down his sides, forcing a moan from his throat.

He fumbled with the condom in a way he hadn't in many years, but got it on with little embarrassment and then he was inside her.  The world actually seemed to stop for a minute as he held perfectly still.

Finally Donna couldn't stand the pressure any more and she thrust her hips up against him and they began a comfortable rhythm.  The entire experience crashed down on Donna at once and she had to swallow the gasp of surprise she felt well-up in her chest.

"God this feels good," Josh gritted out as he swept her up in his arms, pulling her closer to his chest and his lips.

The new angle drove Donna dangerously close and she clawed at Josh's back in an effort to prolong her desire.  It was all too much though and with his next stroke Josh sent her spiraling into orgasm.  She surprised herself by screaming his name.

The raw desire in her voice helped push Josh over as well and just a few moments later they were a mass of sweaty limbs.  Josh managed to remove the condom and dispose of it without actually getting out of the bed.

He rearranged Donna's languid body, her limbs cooperating with his ministrations so easily he thought she was already asleep, until he heard her giggling.

"What is so funny?" he tried to sound offended.

"That was amazing," Donna stopped giggling and her voice was filled with awe.

"Yet you're giggling!"

"It's just so cliché.  Do you have any idea how many people think we are already sleeping together?"

"Quite a few I would imagine."

"Oh yeah and here we are waiting and putting it off and avoiding the obvious for years."

"Maybe that's why it was so good.  You know 'good things come to those who wait' or something," Josh traced small circles on Donna's bare shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it would have been that good if we had done it that first day we met, but it certainly means more now," she kissed him tenderly right below the fading scar.

"So many times, I came so close to just kissing you, sometimes just to shut you up.  You'd have to think things happen when they happen for a reason."

"It was really worth the wait," Donna giggled again.

"It certainly was."

The End


End file.
